En estado de buena esperanza
by GaretClaus
Summary: ¡Admite que estas sola y que nadie querría estar contigo porque eres la mujer más amargada e insufrible que existe, estas sola y te quedaras así para siempre, ¿y sabes que?, me alegro!
1. ¿Mama?, No gracias

**En estado de buena esperanza**

**Primer capítulo: ¿Mama?, No gracias.**

Estaba sentada en una sala de espera. En una de esas con las paredes blancas y tonos pastel. Con mesas y sillas pequeñas y de colores para los niños. Juguetes por el suelo y cuadros de bebes y familias felices colgando de las paredes. Rodeada de mujeres embarazadas hablándole a sus enormes barrigas. No podía creer que hubiera llegado hasta este punto. Nunca en mi vida me había planteado esta situación. Aún recuerdo cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada.

---Flash Back---

Llevaba algunos días algo débil y se podría decir que también un poco pálida. Rick me decía que fuera al médico pero yo le contestaba que no, que seguramente habría pillado un virus pero aquella mañana en medio de una presentación del trabajo me desmayé y por fuerza mayor tuve que ir. Yo ya tenía mis sospechas pero igualmente me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada. Aunque sorprendida no creo que sea la palabra adecuada, yo más diría asustada porque a juzgar por el grito que pegué el médico pensó que me había dado algo.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- me preguntó el médico preocupado.

Asentí.

-Entonces permítame felicitarl…

-Quiero abortar- dije interrumpiéndole.

-¿Qué?, ¿Está segura?

-Sí.- dije con firmeza

-Creo que debería meditarlo por un tiempo, pensarlo, hablarlo con su pareja. Ha sido una noticia inesperada, puede hacer algo de lo que se arrepienta luego.

-Creo… creo que tiene razón. Muchas gracias por todo doctor, adiós.

-Adiós.

Cuando llegue a casa llamé a Rick para quedar con él y comunicarle la noticia. Noté su voz rara por teléfono, como si estuviera preocupado.

Llegó la tarde, sonó el timbre de la puerta y lo hice pasar. Nos sentamos en los sillones del salón, estaba pálido.

-Rick, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, es que… tengo que contarte algo.

-Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo…siento mucho lo que voy a decirte pero… ya no puedo seguir contigo- su voz sonaba afligida.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Porqué?

-Perdóname por lo que voy a decirte. He estado saliendo con otra chica a la misma vez que tu…

Las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas.

-… se ha quedado embarazada y quiero hacerme responsable. Lo siento de verdad.

-Vete por favor.

-¿Qué?

-¡QUE TE VALLAS!

-¿Pero cariño?

-¡No me llames cariño! Y vete por favor…

Empecé a sollozar y lo último que escuche fue la puerta cerrarse.

---Fin del Flash Back---

Desde entonces el único pensamiento que ocupaba mi mente era deshacerme del único recuerdo que me quedaba de Rick.

Estaba tan ensimismada con mis pensamientos que no oí cuando me llamaban.

-¿Hermione Granger?

-Sí- dije alzándome.

-Puede entrar en la consulta, el doctor la espera- dijo una enfermera sonriente.

Toqué a la puerta y un adelante me indicó que entrará.

Me senté en una butaca roja y esperé que el doctor hablara.

-¿Hermione Granger?, ¿Correcto?

-Sí.

-Bien, solo lleva unas pocas semanas de embarazo, todavía no le toca revisión, ¿se ha encontrado mal?

-No, no es eso a lo que se debe mi visita.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero abortar.

-¿Esta segura?

-Sí. He pensado y recapacitado mucho en ello y he tomado una decisión.

-De acuerdo, como usted quiera. Tiene que rellenar los siguientes formularios…

-De acuerdo.

-… ¿tiene inconvenientes en que le apliquemos el aborto hoy?

-¿Hoy?-me puse tensa-no, hoy…hoy esta bien.

-Bien, rellena los formularios y entrégueselos a la enfermera cuando haya terminado, ella le indicara luego donde debe ir.

-Vale, gracias doctor.

Salí de la consulta y volví a sentarme en la sala de espera. Miré el formulario:

"_Nombre, Apellidos, Edad, Estado Civil, Teléfono de familiar a quién avisar en caso de peligro…_

-Nadie-pensé

… _Acepta que no responsabiliza al Hospital en caso de fallecimiento, etc…_

-¿Fallecimiento?-volví a pensar. No quería admitirlo pero cada vez estaba más asustada.

Terminé de rellenar el formulario y se lo entregué a la enfermera. Luego me indicó el piso que debía subir y lo que debía hacer.

Monté en el ascensor y subí dos plantas. Busque la sala de quirófanos y una enfermera me indicó que esperara en el pasillo que ya me avisarían cuando llegara el doctor. Me senté en las sillas de plástico y esperé. No se porqué pero en ese momento sentí miedo. Me hubiera gustado que alguien estuviera conmigo, mis padres, Harry, Ron incluso Janice, mi secretaria.

Subí mis pies a la silla y me abrace las rodillas, tenía ganas de llorar, y unas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro.

Sentí pasos, seguramente el doctor ya habría llegado, pero me sorprendí cuando se detuvieron ante mí y escuche:

-¿Granger?, ¿eres tú?

**(GaretClaus: Esta es una de mis historias favoritas. Tengo escritos los caps. 1, 2, 7, 8, y 9. Haber si me motiváis con vuestros reviews para escribir lo demás, oks? )**


	2. Bueno aquí, malo allá

**En estado de buena esperanza**

**Segundo capítulo: Bueno aquí, malo allá.**

_-¿Granger?, ¿eres tú?_

Alcé la cabeza y me encontré con la persona menos inesperada.

-¿Malfoy?, ¿qué haces tú en un hospital muggle?

-Vengo a ver a un doctor que es amigo mío, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupado al ver que tenía lágrimas en la cara.

-Si, es que he venido a ver a una amiga que ha tenido un bebe y me he emocionado, jeje…-dijo con fingida alegría.

-Si-dijo sentándose junto a ella-debo admitir que yo a veces también me emociono con estas cosas.

-¡¿Tú?!-preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Si, el nacimiento de un bebe es una de las cosas mas hermosas que hay, dar la vida a alguien… a veces envidio a las mujeres por eso.

-¿Porque?

-Porque al tener un hijo siempre estarás enlazado a alguien, nunca te sentirás solo aunque quieras, siempre habrá alguien a tu lado, y aunque quieras sentirte solo no podrás porque será una conexión que tengas de por vida.

Ella sonrió.

-Bueno, me alegra verte-dijo levantándose.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Ya nos veremos-dijo marchándose- Adiós.

-Adiós.

Al cabo de un rato apareció una enfermera.

-Acompáñame por favor, la tenemos que preparar.

-No,-dije yo vacilante- he cambiado de opinión.

Y me fui con paso rápido sin esperar la respuesta de la enfermera.

Cuando llegué a casa no creía lo que acababa de hacer. Una simple conversación intranscendente había hecho que cambiara de opinión e indudablemente el futuro de mi vida.

Tomé una firme decisión, si finalmente iba a ser madre tendría que cambiar algunas cosas.

Madre, sonaba tan extraño. (Suspiro) Tome lápiz y papel e hice una lista de lo que debería hacer mañana. Decidí acostarme, recuerdo haber oído en algún lado que los nervios, que aún tenía, no hacían ningún bien.

Me desperté temprano aquella mañana y me duche, no pude evitar pararme unos segundos delante del espejo y mirar mi ahora plano vientre, dentro de unos meses tendría una barriga redonda y después, una criaturita rosada entre mis brazos.

Parpadeé. Me estaba empezando a poner sentimental y eso no era buena idea.

Mire la lista que hice ayer y leí el primer punto: Ir al ministerio. La verdad no me apetecía nada ir, pero tampoco me apetecía que mis "queridísimos" compañeros de trabajo se enteraran de que iba a ser mama.

Mama, sonaba tan extraño… ¡Basta de sentimentalismos!, si continúo así no haré nada en todo el día.

Me trasladé hasta el ministerio, lamentablemente en taxi, no creo que la red flu o aparecerme fueran buena idea, debería ir a ver a un medimago.

Después de pasar por el rutinario control de varitas me dirigí a mi despacho, era la primera ayudante del Director de Comercio Nacional, un puesto muy importante y del que estaba muy orgullosa.

Estaba apunto de entrar al despacho cuando mi secretaria apareció.

-Hermione, te esperan en la Sala de Juntas.

-¿La Sala de Juntas?-repetí.

-Si, han convocado una reunión extraordinaria.

-¿Y porque no me avisaste antes?-pregunté enfadada.

-Te lo intente decir pero no te encontré en ninguna parte.

-Bueno, mas tarde hablaremos.

Me dirigí con rapidez a la Sala de Reuniones, toque con los nudillos en la puerta y tras un "Adelante" entre.

Había cinco personas contándome a mí en la sala: El Sr. Louise, Director de Comerció Nacional, o sea mi Jefe, Brad, el Segundo Ayudante, la Sra. Hall, la Directora de Comercio Exterior y una mujer que supuse sería uno de sus ayudantes.

-Hermione, te esperábamos.-habló mi jefe.

-Lamento el retraso-dije sentándome junto a Brad.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos comenzaremos-continuó el Sr. Louise-el motivo de esta reunión es para anunciar un nombramiento muy importante.

Todos los presentes prestaron atención.

Me siento orgulloso al nombrar a la Señorita Granger la nueva Directora de Comerció Nacional.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclame yo.

-Sra. Granger-habló la Sra. Hall-El Sr. Louise a decidido retirarse del puesto y nos a recomendado fervientemente a usted para sustituirla.

Yo asentí.

-Hemos repasado todos los informes que hay sobre usted y coincido con el en que la mejor opción para este cargo es usted; ¿Esta de acuerdo?

-Sí, quiero decir, acepto el cargo.

-Bien-sonrieron ambos Jefes.

-Entonces déjeme felicitarle Señorita Granger, o mejor dicho, Señora Directora-la felicitó la Sra. Hall.

-Bueno, pues ya podemos dar por acabada la reunión.

Se demoraron unos minutos mientras los demás miembros de la sala felicitaban a la nueva Directora.

No me percaté de ello hasta que estuve sentada en mi despacho y releí la lista de las cosas que tenía que hacer hoy.

Número uno: Ir al Ministerio.

Número dos: Buscar un sustituto.

¡Y acababa de aceptar un puesto de Directora! A partir de ahora tendría que pensar antes de hablar.

Caminé rápido hacia el despacho del ahora ex-Director, su secretaria me indicó que podía pasar.

-Ah, Señorita Granger, ¿viene a ver su futuro despacho?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Me temo que no, vengo a comunicarle una mala noticia.

-¡Alto!, a partir de ahora todas sus dudas deberá consultarlas con su superiora, la Sra. Hall.

-Pero…

-Que disfrute del cargo Señorita Granger-dijo como despedida.

Monté en el ascensor y subí una planta, fui rauda hacia el despacho de Hall, la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Señora Hall?-dije a modo de saludo.

Ella apareció detrás de unos archivadores.

-Puedes llamarme Miranda, a partir de ahora somos colegas, y tutéame por favor-dijo sentándose-Te noto preocupada, ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo mientras me indicaba que yo también tomara asiento.

-Pues veras, yo… lamentablemente tengo que rechazar el puesto de Directora-dije con pesar.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Porque?

-La verdad, esta mañana venía con el firme propósito de buscar un sustituto, no debí aceptar el puesto sin haber meditado en ello.

-No te entiendo, ¿para que querías un sustituto?

-Tengo algunos… problemas personales o mejor dicho de salud.

-¿Estas enferma?

-No exactamente.

-¿Entonces?

-Veras-suspiró-estoy…embarazada.

-Entiendo-asintió ella.

-No me gustaría que mi vida personal influyera en mi vida profesional.

-Que no quieres que nadie se entere-resumió.

-Sí. Además, que una mujer ocupe un puesto tan alto no esta todavía aceptado por todos, además soy soltera y encima estoy embarazada.

-Tranquila, te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero que nadie se entere-dijo acariciando su barriga-al menos de momento.

-¿Tu también…?

-Si.

-Oh, mmm…felicidades.

-Hermione, escucha, no es necesario que dejes el puesto, puedes hacer lo que haré yo en los últimos meses-dijo inclinándose hacia mi.

-¿Qué es…?

-Trabaja desde casa. Escucha, te acaban de dar el cargo por lo tanto mientras se hace el papeleo no tendrás mucho trabajo, mientras tanto puedes preparar a un ayudante para delegar las funciones más importante y hacer acto de presencia en representación tuya cuando se requiera.

-Entendido.

-Tendrás que preparar una solicitud de traslado por maternidad.

-¿Y si no aceptan la solicitud?

-De eso se encarga tu superior, que resulta que soy yo, y te aseguró que la aprobaré.

-No se como agradecértelo.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.-Sonrió Miranda.

Durante la semana siguiente Hermione se encargo de preparar la solicitud de traslado (que fue amablemente aceptada por Miranda) y de preparar al ahora primer ayudante Brad (Pitt, ¡es broma!) para cubrir ciertas funciones.

Informo a su discreta secretaria Janice de la nueva situación y le indico sus nuevas tareas (enviar a partir de ahora los informes a su casa y cosas similares). Era una pena la extraña enfermedad que le habían diagnosticado y que le hacía permanecer en su casa. Y también era una pena que Janice se lo hubiera tragado. (¡Que no se ofendan las secretarias!)

También acudió a un medimago que amablemente (más bien pacientemente) le explicó que los embarazos mágicos eran muy similares a los muggles, y también le explicó lo que debía y NO debía hacer.

Una de las cosas en la que más pensaba era la posibilidad de que mi hijo naciera mago o no. Yo era descendiente de muggles y Rick (¡capullo!) era muggle. ¿Qué pasaría si "eso" (debería empezar a llamarlo de alguna manera) nacía muggle o peor a un mago…o bruja? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no había nada de malo en que naciera mágico o no, es mas, me daba igual, nadie iba a discriminar a mi hijo si yo estaba delante, no señor.

Respiré profundamente, empezaba a ser irracional.

_**GaretClaus**_**: Ejem… sorry, no quería tardar tanto en publicar. Gracias a todos los reviews, me ha encantado leerlos, todos habéis hecho especulaciones pero pocos habéis acertado. El fic va a ser algo dramático (me va la exageración ) y pronto sabréis porque Hermione esta tan sola. Espero que este cap. os haya gustado. Hasta el próximo, espero reviews!)**


End file.
